Secret Admirer
by VampireGirlFan1
Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.**

 **This is my second Harry Potter FanFiction story and I hope you enjoy it. NO MEAN COMMENTS! (A.N. Remus Lupin is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)**

 **Rated T for language, violence, yelling and kissing.**

Chapter 1

It's Saturday morning, the library is quiet and peaceful, Hermione Granger is studying for upcoming Ordinary Wizarding Examinations (OWLs), she's been studying since the beginning of the year. The doors to the library opened, and she didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"Hermione," She looked up to see who called her name. It was Harry Potter. He walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you were not in the common room, so I came here to find you,"

"And you did,"

Harry puts his hands on Hermione's hands, they looked at each other and Ron came up to them.

"Hey, Harry. Did you find Hermione?"

Harry and Hermoine both pulled away from each other and Ron find them.

"Oh, you did"

"Well, we were just going back to the common room," Harry said.

Hermione gathers her study material and left the library with Harry and Ron following her.

In the common room, the three friends were doing homework for DADA. Ron yawned and got up from the couch.

"Well, I'm going to bed, night," Hermione went up to the girls' dormitories.

Harry and Ron said their good nights to Hermione, so they sat on the couch.

"Harry, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know,"

"Harry, don't make me get Hermione or Ginny," Ron started to get up.

"Okay, here's this girl I like, but I don't know how to tell her how I feel about her," Harry said, when he was standing up as well.

"Well, you could just write a letter to the girl that you love, tell her what you like about her, and tell her your feelings for her,"

"Okay, thanks for the advice, Ron." They went to the boys' dormitories and went to sleep.

 **Looks like that those of you that are reading this, we're gonna see that Hermione is going to get love letters from her secret admirer. But, NO ONE is going to know about this yet, until in one of the chapters.**

 **I hope that you enjoy reading this. NO MEAN OR NEGATIVE COMMENTS!**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.**

 **This is my second Harry Potter FanFiction story and I hope you enjoy it. NO MEAN COMMENTS! (A.N. Remus Lupin is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)**

 **Rated T for language, violence, yelling and kissing.**

Chapter 2

Hermione woke on a sunny Sunday morning and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati decided to sit with Hermione. Owls came swooping in to drop the mail to the students. A school owl dropped a letter to Hermione. She pets the owl, and the owl went back with the other owls to the Owlery. Hermione opened the letter and it said:

Dear, Hermione

I don't know how to start, but here goes: I have loved you since 4th year during the Yule Ball. You're so beautiful. I love the way you bite your lip when your concentrating on a problem. You are my ray of sunshine. You are the light in my eyes. I love you. I'm also in your year.

From your Secret Admirer

"Who's it from?" Ginny was the first to speak. Hermione re-read the letter and show it to the girls.

"I don't know, it just said 'From your Secret Admirer', but the question is: who would write me a love letter?"

"It did say that he's from our year," Lavender pointed at her, Parvati and Hermione.

"Then, I say we should go around to see if someone either from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slyth-," Ginny said. Hermione shook her head, interrupting her.

"There's NO way it's from someone from Slytherin, you know, like Malfoy," Hermione pointed at Malfoy. She got up and go the library again. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati started to go around to see if there's someone either from the houses that Ginny pointed out.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry are in the common room, studying for their OWLs, they heard the portrait door opened and they saw Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati came in. They sat down and they're talking about something that the boys won't understand.

"What the bloody hell are talking about?" Ron asked the girls.

"That's NONE of your business, Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ginny said her brother's full name out loud. Lavender, Pavarti, and Harry are laughing. Ron gives them the 'SHUT UP' look. The three Gryffindors stopped laughing.

"We can trust them, they're Hermione's friends. I mean, who wouldn't?" Lavender said. Parvati nodded her head in agreement. So, the girls told them what happened. Harry and Ron had a shocked look on their faces. Harry was the first one to speak.

"Did you start asking each of the boys that are in our year?"

"Yeah, and they told us that they DIDN'T do it," Lavender explained.

Oh, maybe, she'll find out when the secret admirer of her's, just tells her when they'll meet," Harry suggested.

"And how would you know that?" Ginny asked with a smart mouth.

"I just know" The four Gryffindors looked at him.

"You just know?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Sure," Lavender said like she doesn't believe him. Ginny and Parvati nod in agreement. They left when Ron and Harry went back to studying. When the portrait wall opened, they looked up and see Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, you guys just missed it."

"What did we miss?" Ron asked.

"Well, Malfoy insulted Hermione, and she punched him in the face. But, I haven't seen her since that happened" Neville explained. Harry and Ron looked at each other with amazement. They knew that Hermione has punched Malfoy in the face during 3rd year.

"I'll look for her" Harry got up to find Hermione.

 ***Singing voice* Hermione's got a secret admirer**

 **Who do you think he is? (Remember he's in Hermione's year).**

 **Well, if you guys are wondering when Ginny asked Harry "You just know?" That line's just familiar, don't you think?**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.**

 **This is my second Harry Potter FanFiction story and I hope you enjoy it. NO MEAN COMMENTS! (A.N. Remus Lupin is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)**

 **Rated T for language, violence, yelling and kissing.**

Chapter 3

Harry looked in the classrooms, broom cupboards, The Black Lake, and the girls' bathroom. Then, he went to the 7th floor, starting to pace back and forth. 'I need to find Hermione' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the doors appeared. Harry realized he found the Room of Requirement. He opened the doors and found Hermione, sitting on the couch, sobbing softly.

Harry sat down next to her and Hermione turned around with tears still in her eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What's wrong?" Hermione choked out a sob and Harry puts his arms around her for comfort. Hermione stopped crying for a while.

"I think that you already know what's wrong,"

"Yeah, Neville already told me what happened, so I wanted to make sure that you're okay"

"Well, I'm okay now,"

"I think that we should go back to the common room," They got up and leave the Room of Requirement, hand in hand. They went to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch. Suddenly, Hermione started to shiver and Harry decided to give her his jacket and puts his arms around her.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem," Hermione puts her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. Harry puts his head on her's and fell asleep. The next morning, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny saw the two Gryffindor's falling asleep on the couch and decided that they decided to wake them up. Dean gives Lavender the air horn and showed her how it works. Lavender went to the couple and blow the air horn.

"Aaaahhhh!" Harry and Hermione screamed and fell to the floor. They looked at their friends who were laughing.

"It's about time that you woke up," Ginny said, catching her breath. Hermione got up and looked at her friends with anger.

"Why in the hell did you do that for?!" Hermione yelled at them. The boys backed away.

"You fell asleep," Ron stepped up.

"So?! That doesn't give you the right to wake me or Harry up!" she yelled at him.

"Well, you could have woke up, but you didn't," Ginny said. Hermione walked away without saying another word. Harry decided to follow her.

 **Awwww! It's so cute to see Harry and Hermione falling asleep on the couch! *Wipes tears in my eyes***

 **Who do you think is Hermione's secret admirer? Hint: It's NOT anyone from Slytherin.**

 **Please review.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.**

 **This is my second Harry Potter FanFiction story and I hope you enjoy it. NO MEAN COMMENTS! (A.N. Remus Lupin is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)**

 **Rated T for language, violence, yelling and kissing.**

Chapter 4

Hermione went back to the Room of Requirement, sitting on the piano bench, playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Harry went to the Room of Requirement and found her playing the piano. He sat beside her and listen to the piano.

"It's Moonlight Sonata. I played the piano when I was 10," Hermione said, while still playing.

"Well, you play really good," he said. When Hermione got to the end of the song, tears started to fill her eyes and she choked out a sob. Harry gently puts Hermione in his arms and she leans against him.

Harry puts one of his hand on one of the side of Hermione's cheek and gently wipes her tears from her face. Hermione looks up and smiles a little. Then, they decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered the common room, they sat on the couch by the fire. There was silence between the two friends.

"So, do you have any idea who's your secret admirer?" Harry asked, who broke the silence.

"No, not yet." She said.

"Well, I was only asking if you have any clues,"

"The letter said 'I'm in your year', so it can't be any of the Slytherins," Hermione point that out.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall for lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

They walked to the Great Hall together hand in hand, people are starting to notice. 'Just ignore it, Hermione.' She thought to herself. Harry and Hermione sat across from their Gryffindor friends.

"Hermione, are you still mad at us?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I am still mad at you," Hermione said, not looking at her.

"We said we're sorry," Neville piped in.

Suddenly, another school owl came flying and dropped a letter to Hermione. She petted the owl. Then, the owl went back to the Owlery. Hermione opened the letter and it said:

Dear Hermione,

I have been thinking about you lately. You are the important person in my life. Every time I close my eyes, I see you in my dreams. You are always there for me. This red rose reminds me of how beautiful you are.

From Your Secret Admirer

The letter stops right there. Hermione found the red rose in the envelope and had tears in her eyes. She got up and left The Great Hall. She went to the common room and cried softly to herself while holding the red rose. The portrait door opened and Hermione didn't look up to see who it was.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her softly.

She didn't reply. Harry sat down next to her and comforts her. Hermione lets him. 5 minutes later, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Harry gently puts one of his hands on Hermione's and the other around her waist. They lean in and...

 ***singing voice* I think they're gonna kiss.**

 **Who's Hermione's secret admirer? Hint: It's from her year and It's NOT anyone from Slytherin.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.**

 **This is my second Harry Potter FanFiction story and I hope you enjoy it. NO MEAN COMMENTS! (A.N. Remus Lupin is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)**

 **Rated T for language, violence, yelling and kissing.**

Chapter 5

As Harry and Hermione lean in, and then the portrait swung open, three Gryffindor's walked in. Harry and Hermione decided to pull away from each other.

"Hey, we just wanted to apologize for what we did to you, we're really sorry," Neville said.

"I forgive you, but if this happens again, I'll punch Ron in the face," Hermione said. Ron looked at them with shock. "What?"

"Fair enough," Neville said.

"Now, if you guys don't mind. I'm going to the library to study for OWLs. And please, don't bother me," Hermione said, she summoned her school bag and took off. Leaving Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny standing there.

"Well, I'm going to find Luna, and we're going to find out who's Hermione's secret admirer. Who's going with me?" Ginny said looking at the three boys.

"I'll go," Neville and Ron said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a butterbeer." Neville said.

"Bloody hell," Ron said in defeat. So, Ginny, Ron, and Neville left. Leaving Harry, to figure out what he wants to tell Hermione that he's in love with her. So, he decided to tell her on Valentine's Day.

Meanwhile, Hermione is sitting at her usual table, studying for her OWLs, when she's done for the day, she decided to go to the Astronomy tower and watch the sunset. She sat down and sing while looking at the sky.

'I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing "Hallelujah"

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took my name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter what you heard  
The holy or the broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelu-  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelu-  
Hallelujah'

She heard somebody clapped, she turned around and saw Harry standing there, amazed by her singing.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" He walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Well, I came to the library to find you and you weren't there, so I heard you singing and found you," Harry explained.

"Yeah, you did. I'm gonna go back to the common room." Hermione got up and she started to walk away.

"Hermione, wait" Harry gently grabbed her hand, she turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I didn't ask you when we're in the common room hours ago,"

"Okay, what is it?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Why did you take off in the Great Hall?"

"Because I received another letter from my secret admirer, he gave me a rose. But I don't know why he would give me a rose."

"Maybe, he finds you beautiful and that's why he gave you the rose," He said while stroking her cheek. They look into each other's eyes. They lean in and then...

"Harry? Hermione? Where are you, guys?" Ron asked. The friends moved away from each other and walked up to Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Neville asked.

"I was at the Astronomy Tower and Harry found me," Hermione explained. Harry nodded. So, the six friends walked to the Great Hall for dinner, they're whispers about Harry and Hermoine being the perfect couple.

'Just ignore them.' Hermione thought repeatedly to herself. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table while Luna at the Ravenclaw table. When Dumbledore got up from his chair and make an announcement.

"If I could have your attention, please?" The Great Hall went silent.

"Thank you. As if you all know, we will have a Valentine's Day Ball on Valentine's Day. That's for students for 3rd year and up, and if you wish to bring a first or second year that's fine. Dress robes or muggle attire will be fine. And that's all. Go back to your dinner." He said before going back to his chair.

"A Valentine's Day Ball? I got a dress from my parents and I didn't get the chance to wear it yet." Lavender told Parvati.

"Lucky. Wanna help me to find a dress during Hogsmeade weekend?" Parvati asked. Lavender said "yes". The girls continued their conversation about the Valentine's Day Ball.

After dinner, the students went to their common rooms. Harry lay on his bed at the boys' dormitories, thinking. 'I think that I'm gonna ask Hermione to the Valentine's Day Ball and tell her that I'm in love with her.' Harry thought. Then, he finally fell asleep, thinking about Hermione, the girl he fell in love with.

 **Yay! There's going to be a Valentine's Day Ball. Remember, I DON'T own the song "Hallelujah", but Tori Kelly and the movie "Sing" do.**

 **Who do you think Hermione's secret admirer? Hint: It's NOT anyone from Slytherin.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.**

 **This is my second Harry Potter FanFiction story and I hope you enjoy it. NO MEAN COMMENTS! (A.N. Remus Lupin is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)**

 **Rated T for language, violence, yelling and kissing.**

Chapter 6

A few days went by, Hermione was in an unused classroom, playing the piano while singing "Jar of Hearts."

'I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I love the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I'm anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back into your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
'Runnin 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in your eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now your back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
'Runnin 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
'Runnin 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?'

When she was done, she got off the piano bench, and sat in the corner, crying softly. Then, an owl tapped the window. Hermione wiped her tears away and opened the window to let the owl in. She took the letter, pet the owl, and the owl flew away. She opened the letter, and read:

Dear Hermione,

The Valentine's Day Ball is two weeks away. If you want, maybe we can meet in the garden. Because you'll find out who I am sooner or later.

From your Secret Admirer

The letter stops there and she found another red rose in the envelope. She holds the red rose, then she cried softly. Footsteps start falling until they came to the classroom.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" She recognized that voice.

Instead of answering, she shooked her head and cried. The person wrapped his arms around Hermione and comfort her.

"Hermione?" She realized it was Harry, being there for his best friend once again. She looked up with tears still running in her eyes. He wiped the tears with his thumb. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay for right now. My secret admirer sent me another love letter and give me another rose," she explained. She showed him the letter, while they sat down together in silence. The two Gryffindor's looked at each other, Harry puts his on Hermione's, and then his other hand on her cheek, stroking it. They lean in and...

 **Oh, please let them kiss. *Crossing my fingers* Remember, I DON'T own the song "Jar of Hearts", Christina Perri does.**

 **Who do you think Hermione's secret admirer is? (Hint: It's NOT anyone from Slytherin)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: This takes place during 5th year. NO VOLDEMORT AND DEATH EATERS. Hermione gets love letters from her secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer? Read and find out.**

 **This is my second Harry Potter FanFiction story and I hope you enjoy it. NO MEAN COMMENTS! (A.N. Remus Lupin is Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)**

 **Rated T for language, violence, yelling and kissing.**

Chapter 7

"Harry? Hermione? Where are you, guys?" Neville asked as Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other before Neville came in.

"Hey, Neville," Harry and Hermione said.

"What are you guys doing?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Nothing," The two Gryffindors said, looked at each other, blushing a little. Neville went to find his friends, shaking his head. Harry and Hermione sat on the ground together, sitting in silence.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the ball with me? As friends, I mean,"

"Yes, I'll go with you," she said. Harry got up, offered Hermione's hand and she took it. The two walked to the Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. When they got in the common room, people are staring at them again. 'Just ignore it, Hermione. Just ignore it.' She reminds herself.

Harry and Hermione walked to the couch, sat down, and stare at the fireplace. "So, have you figure out who you're secret admirer is yet?" Harry teased his best friend. Hermione hit him with a rolled-up Daily Prophet in the head. "Sorry. Kidding. So, did you?" He said.

"No, I haven't yet," she replied.

"Did he say where to meet him?" He asked.

"In the garden." She answered. The portrait wall opened revealed to be Ginny, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and Dean.

"Hey, we're gonna go to Hogsmeade to get dress robes for Valentine's Day ball, and then go to the Three Broomsticks. You guys wanna come? Luna's coming too," Ginny said.

"Sure." Harry and Hermoine said. The two Gryffindor's looked at each other and blushed.

"Alright then, let's go," Ginny said.

 **I know that it's short, but DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **Who's Hermione's secret admirer? (Hint: He's in her year, but it's NOT anybody from Slytherin)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
